Friends With Benefits
by sealgirl09
Summary: One night, Yuki accidently finds Zero feeding upon a female classmate. He later then corners her and offers her a proposal that she cannot refuse. A game of cat and mouse. Will she be sucked into his seductive measures or can he love her in his own twisted way? WARNING: LEMONS


I wrote this out of whim and boredom ^_^;; summer is messing with my head. plus reading an endless amount of shojo manga and fanfiction has inspired me to write again. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night. A full moon hung in the middle of the sky and there was silence throughout Cross Academy. The skies were clear and free from clouds, leaving the stars to twinkle, and there was a stillness that hung in the air that created the impression of deep slumber and peace.

The peaceful spell was broken by the sharp echo of steady footsteps. The steps steadly grew louder as a slim figure emerged from the darkness.

The steps came to a cease as the figure stopped, and turned to gaze out the large window into the vast night sky.

The moonlight streaming from the window was light enough to reveal the silouette standing motionlessly.

It was a young girl in her late teens. Her medium-length auburn hair shone softly in the dim lighting. Her pale heart shaped face was youthful, yet still depicting a child-like innocence. However her eyes were sharp, showing hints of worry.

The night was still young; but Yuki could not help but feel uneasy of the aurora.

Through her experience with patrolling the school grounds, and her duty in maintaining the peace between the vampire and human population in the school, she had learned to trust only a select few and to rely on her instincts—which had an invaluable asset, due to the constant awareness her job requires …and needless to say, her weariness of the vampires and their fickle nature.

Despite her caution, Yuki does not hate vampires. Although they do have their obvious _needs_, under the right circumstances, she truly believes that both humans and vampires can coexist peacefully.

Both her and her father, Kaein Cross, strive to achieve this goal by the creation of Cross academy—a duel natured school consisting of humans, and in secret- the vampires.

Although Yuki could not sense any activity, besides the crickets chirping outside, the heaviness of the atmosphere made her skin prickle with anticipation. And she knew that something was up.

She mentally cursed Zero. _Where is that guy when I need him most? Wait til I get my hands on him for ditching his shift…_

She swiftly drew Artemis from the leather band under her skirt, and immediately extended the rod to its full length, feeling a buzz of energy humming within the cool metal.

Although one of the more formidable anti-vampire weapons —the rod can still deliver a nasty shock to non-vampires as well. The rod shone softly in the darkness. With weapon in hand, she then proceeded with caution.

_Better be safe then sorry _she thought grimly.

It was still silent in the vast halls despite her heightened tension. The silvery whiteness of the moonlight spilt from the large Victorian windows onto the floor, casting dark eerie shadows upon the shiny, yet worn wood floors.

Yuki drew in her breath, and proceeded forward with caution.

Her eyes darted about, seizing every oddly shaped shadow. and her muscles readying to strike at anything that dared to cross her path.

She continued on for a few minutes. Other then slighty jumping at the sight of a rat that skittered in front of her-that she almost skewered with her rod, she did not see anything suspicious.

As she approached the end of the hallway, she stiffened as she heard shuffling noises and...sighs?

_What the hell?_

The sound grew increasingly louder as she drew closer. She gripped her weapon a bit tighter as she positioned herself.

Eyes drawn together, Yuki drew Artemis back as she veered around the corner, ready to strike….

What she saw made her eyes widen as she stood, transfixed by the scene.

Standing a few feet above the staircase, two figures were melded together, almost intimately in the moonlight.

The taller, leaner figure held the female close. His hand drawing her close by the waist, clutching at her uniform, while his other hand intertwined through her long hair, holding her head in place.

His head, no his _mouth_ rested upon the crook of her neck. From where Yuki was standing, she could clearly see the trickle of dark blood flowing freely from her wound, and a glint of sharpened canines.

_Vampire! _She swore as anger built up inside her. How dare he chose to prey upon a _student_ in this school and intentionally disrupt the peace for his own selfish desires—_he will pay_!

Yuki clenched her teeth and held her weapon high, ready to deliver the blow, but something about the scene stopped her and rooted her to the spot. The figure looked all too familiar…

The figure lifted his head from his prey, and his eyes met Yuki through his bangs, and she gasped.

_Zero? _His long silver hair and pale delicate features were unmistakable. Except he did not look like the Zero she knew. His lilac colored eyes were now a blood red, shining in the darkness. But what disturbed her most was his face. His usual calm demeanor had now a mixture of hunger, amusement…and something else. A chill ran down her spine. She had to subdue him. Quickly.

Zero smirked, and dropped the girl he was holding, not bothering to wipe the blood staining his mouth and chin. Her body crumpled to the ground, limp, and unmoving.

"I'm guessing that this is the end of my midnight snack?" he inquired casually as if Yuki had just struck up a normal conversation.

"Zero! Why are you doing this?" she cried, her confusion momentarily blinding her fear and anger.

"She came to me, and offered herself" he said pointedly, "I suppose my hunger had the best of me, and besides" he said carelessly, giving the body a little kick "her blood isn't any better than any of those tablets".

Her anger flared once more. With a loud cry, Yuki ran and launched her herself towards him, and swung down Artemis, aiming for his neck, hoping to knock him unconscious by the blow. However she landed on the hard cold, ground.

She looked around, bewildered. The vampire was nowhere to be seen.

"And I'm presuming you came to join us" came a dark whisper in her ear.

"kyahhhhhhhhhh!"

Yuki whirled around and swung her weapon once more, only to meet empty air. She shifted her stance, both hands on her rod, her eyes frantically darting about.

She circled in place, weapon ready in hand. A trickle of perspiration ran down her temple as her heart raced.

_He's too fast. I can't even sense his presence!_

There came a sudden blow from behind her, knocking the breath from her lungs, and she found herself facing the wall and incased by a taller, lean figure. Both of her tiny wrists were secured by one of his hands, while both of her legs were trapped between his.

"Let. Me. go!" she clenched her fists and tried budging between the little to no space between them, but his hold was like iron. She was trapped.

"Damn it! Zero I'll-" she froze as she felt a sudden wetness at the base of her neck. It was a second before she realized that it was his tongue, tasting her exposed flesh.

"Ahhhh—"

His lips then touched the base of her neck, sending shivers down her body. His mouth lightly ran up the curve of her throat licking, nipping, and sucking the creamy flesh. His other hand explored the curve of her body with a barely controlled passion.

"Zero…no...please-"

Despite her pleads, she unwillingly felt her body opening up to his ravishing touch. She found herself leaning against his hard chest, head lolling, slowly losing herself to his caresses.

"Your blood…" he murmured, "Smells absolutely….mouthwatering" his voice lilted to a more seductive tone.

Her eyes shot open. She tried whirling around, but his hands were still like manacles encasing her wrist.

Then faster than she could comprehend, her back thudded against the wall as he turned her over, so that her face was inches from his.

Yuki felt uneasy as his eyes roved her entire body. She did not like how he was looking at her, as if he was undressing her with his eyes, leaving her vulnerable under his gaze.

His hungry eyes took in her pale, child-like face set into a defiant expression and her disheveled appearance. They roved her body and took in her forming curves, and the swell of her breasts, and he felt himself stiffen with desire.

He saw Yuki bit her supple lips, and her pink tongue flicking out momentarily to moisten them. Then his mind shut down.

Zero crushed his lips onto hers. He growled when she refused to give him entrance, so he gave a hard nip, making her gasp.

_No! _

The kiss was violent, and punishing. Yuki struggled to pull away, but her head was locked in place by his hand.

He sucked the blood from her lips, savoring its sweetness, and he thrust his tongue into her, exploring the cavern of her mouth. She was delectable. Along with the saltiness of blood, she tasted sweet. Like honey. And he wanted more.

He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. He then thrusted his hardened member into her lower half, and grounded hard against her. The pressure made her gasp, and elicited a pleasurable sensation down her body.

She felt a heated pool between her legs, and to her horror, her body thrummed with desire for his touches.

"Zero! Ahh-"

His mouth covered hers once again, but this time it was less forceful. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise. The kiss seemed almost apologetic, as if he were trying to comfort her.

His mouth moved gently against hers, and with half-closed eyes, she felt herself slowly kissing him back.

They slowly broke apart, not breaking each other's gaze. Dark red peering into liquid brown. No one spoke. It was quiet, save for their heavy breathing. The darkness made it difficult to discern Zero's expression.

Yuki felt a sudden blow to her neck, and she lost consciousness. She was caught by strong arms before her body hit the ground.

Zero examined her unconscious face, which were now free from worry and her parted lips. A dark smile crept on his face. He can wait. She will be interesting to toy with.

_Soon her blood will be mine, and in time, her body. _

* * *

First chapter finally finished :) I've been working on and off on it... please feel free to leave a review if you have any comments or suggestions. Thanks for reading!~


End file.
